reincarnation
by TenchiNoKami
Summary: "jika reinkarnasi itu benar adanya, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi..."-horikawa kunihiro. Ini tentang kepercayaan, takdir telah tercipta dan dibawa sejak kita dilahirkan, entah itu membuat akhir menyenangkan atau sebaliknya. Semua itu telah menjadi satu jalinan kuat dalam hidup.


**_REINCARNATION_**

**_Disclaimer_** **_DMM / Nitro_**

**_Touken Ranbu Game_**

_hurt / comfort_

_(a/n : _**_kali ini saya membawakan pair yang tak akan pernah canon sepanjang masa /nak_**

**_entah kalian suka atau ngga sama cerita ini_**

**_intinya saya menginginkan sesosok kane-san mengerti artinya kesedihan huahahaha/tabok_**

**_jadi selamat menikmati~_**)

'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'

'-'-'

'-'

"**_jika __reinkarnasi itu benar adanya...apa kita akan bertemu lagi??_**"

Angin sejuk merangsek masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kayu sederhana, mengusik sesosok di balik kemulan seprei futon. Tubuh bergerak gelisah, entah karena ingin mencari kehangatan, atau sesuatu merasuki mimpinya.

"_ne aku senang melihat laut, karena keindahan nya membuat ku merasa bahagia! Kuharap kita bisa bersama melihat laut!"_

Kegelisahan semakin menjadi, peluh pun memenuhi pelipis nya. Gumaman keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

"_m-maaf...uhuk— k-ku yakin kita dapat bertemu lagi— k-kane-san..."_

"KUNIHIRO!" Sosok itu sepenuhnya bangun, memandang sekeliling dengan ke heningan. Suara langkah kaki yang bertemu _tatami_ menggema di ruangan itu. Pintu bergeser terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria bersurai ungu.

"Izuminokami," panggil pria bersurai ungu itu kepada pemilik kamar, Dan tak ada tanggapan apapun darinya. Pemuda yang dipanggil tersebut hanya memandang kosong ke jendela luar.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari pria ber rambut ungu, dia sudah lelah, tak ada yang berubah dari adiknya.

"ayolah izum, sudah hampir setengah tahun kau terus begini, lupakan dia, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu di benteng ini."

Tetap bergeming, itu yang selalu di lakukan seorang izuminokami akhir-akhir ini. Entah sudah berapa kali kakak nya itu menceramahinya, tapi tetap saja dia hanya terdiam. Bahkan yang biasanya dia suka terpancing dengan godaan rival nya, sekitar enam bulan ini mengabaikannya.

"Izuminokami! Kau mendengarku tidak! Hei!"

Tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam Panjang itu tersentak. Lamunannya terbuyar entah kemana, setidaknya mengembalikan jiwanya pada zaman yang seharusnya.

"nani?"

"mou~ jadi dari tadi kau tak mendengarku ternyata," dihadapan izuminokami tengah terduduk takzim sambil menyesap teh hijau, seorang pemuda yang usianya belum genap 20 tahun. Sang pemilik benteng yang memberikan tempat tinggal dan makanan untuk para samurai-samurai yang kehilangan pimpinan dan luntang-lantung.

"kau harus pergi izuminokami," pemuda itu bangkit dari duduk takzimnya, berjalan menuju jendela bundar yang terbuka dan memberikan hawa sejuk ketika angin menghembus.

"pergi? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan tuanku? Jika ia tolong maafkan aku, tuanku."

"bukan-bukan, kau tak melakukan kesalahan, namun izumi, jika kau terus berada dibenteng ini, kesehatan jiwamu tidak akan membaik. Benteng ini terlalu banyak memori tentang dia, bukan begitu?"

"a-ah ya…"

"hm, aku tak keberatan, lagi pula kau cukup ahli dalam meramu obat, jadilah pembuat obat dan membantu orang lain di desa bahkan di wilayah lain." Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan menepuk pundak izumi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan.

"…pembuat obat ya…"

'-'-'-'

'-'-'

'-'

Hari berganti hari, musim berganti musim, dan tahun berganti tahun. Telah hampir 20 tahun izuminokami menjelajah dengan menjajahkan obat dan menawarkan jasa pengasahan pedang. Setidaknya ilmu obat-obatan dan ilmu pedang miliknya bias terpakai disaat perutnya memerlukan makanan dan ia harus memiliki uang untuk mengisi perutnya itu.

" kusarankan kau harus segera menikah izumi, aku Lelah mengikutimu terus begini kau tau!"

Izuminokami menaikkan letak frame kacamata yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya. Tangan kekarnya yang seakan menolak zaman yang berlalu melipat kertas koran berita yang di bacanya.

"aku tak mengajakmu padahal kak, kau saja yang tidak mau ku tinggal."

Kasen mendengus dengan ucapan izum, ya apa yang dikatakan adiknya tak sepenuhnya salah, ia cukup khawatir dengan pemuda itu.

"ya ya terserah apa katamu, ah ya apa di koran tadi ada pemberitahuan tentang pemerintahan?"

"ada, kekaisaran menyatakan perang pada orang-orang mata biru itu,"

"SERIUS?! Astaga….aku mulai Lelah dengan bau mesiu,"

"hm…" ya memang, kedua makhluk kanesada itu merupakan mantan samurai, dan keduanya cukup kenyang akan bau dari peperangan. Keduanya memutuskan berhenti dan memilih menjadi warga sipil. Dan bertumpu pada kemampuan meramu dan ilmu tentang obat-obatan serta kemampuan sastra dan Bahasa. Setidaknya mereka tidak di jadikan sebagai pasukan di milliter. Di jadikan staf dan medis yang gajinya lumayan sudah cukup bagi kedua orang itu.

Sudah takdir ketika mereka masih bias hidup ketika jepang memasuki zaman era baru yang modern. Mereka lahir dari sebuah klan samurai dan ketika mereka beranjak dewasa mereka harus rela bertarung demi memertahankan klan dan berakhir harus merelakan semuanya dan menyaksikan restorasi dari kekaisaran jepang. Dan sekarang mereka harus bersedia membantu negara mereka untuk berperang dengan orang-orang bermata biru demi pengakuan semata. Daripada harus kehilangan kepala karena dituduh sebagai pemberontak.

"aku ramal kekaisaran tidak akan mampu melawan para pasukan orang barat," izumi menenggak cairan hitam pekat di cangkir keramik bermotif bunga di tangannya. Kasen mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki itu.

"hah? Sepertinya terlalu sering bergaul dengan para dokter membuat syaraf di otakmu ada yang salah, sejak kapan kau bias meramal layaknya cenayang seperti itu, ada-ada saja."

Izumi memandang sang kakak yang tengah merapihkan kemeja serta topi katun lusuh yang dikenakan pria 45 tahun itu kenakan. Kasen menaikkan alis tebal miliknya ketika melihat adiknya itu memandang seakan siap untuk merobek pakaian yang ia kenakan dan membakarnya.

"kau mau kemana? Bukannya hari ini para staf diliburkan?"

"bukannya aku sudah pernah cerita, kalua aku bekerja sambilan sebagai jurnalis?" Kasen hanya mendengus ketika melihat izumi hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh miliknya itu. Dengan cepat pria bersurai ungu itu memasukkan kertas dan kamera usang yang ia beli dari para pedangang barat dengan harga yang sangat tinggi pada saat itu kedalam tas kulit yang dijahitnya sendiri.

"aku akan pulang malam, kau jangan terus bercinta dengan kopi pahitmu, lebih baik kau coba bukukan puisi-puisi murahan mu itu kepada pelancong, siapa tau mereka terlalu bodoh untuk membeli karyamu itu, aku berangkat!"

"Yak! Tak usah pulang kakak biadap!" ya memang keduanya tak terlihat seperti pria-pria yang berusia kepala empat pada umumnya. Sejak dulu mereka seakan melawan berubahnya zaman dari tahun-ketahun. Ya jika dihitung izumi telah melihat beribu kematian di depan matanya. Kehilangan sahabat, keluarga, bahkan orang yang dikasihinya.

"membukukan nya ya? Terkadang otak ibu rumah tangga Kasen sangat bias di andalkan," dan pemuda berkacamata bulat itu pun langsung memacu langkahnya untuk bertemu dengan kawan-kawan sastranya itu.

'-'-'-'

'-'-'

'-'

"jadi kau kesini ingin agar aku meneliti tulisanmu dan membantumu untuk menerbitkannya di koran nasional?"

"ya sekiranya begitu, tapi jika ugui-san tak bias aku tak memaksa.." pria bersurai hijau itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan dari izumi, tangannya membolak-balikkan kertas ditangannya dan membaca baris-baris tulisan tersebut.

"kenapa kau tak meminta Kasen yang melakukannya? Dia lebih handal dengan segala tata Bahasa dari hampir 10 negara."

"tidak, yang ada semua ini akan menjadi bahan hinaannya, kupingku tak mampu mendengar semua hinaannya." Tawa uguisumaru pecah di ruangan besar milik pria itu, aroma the hitam yang pekat menyeruak berdampingan dengan aroma castella hangat resep koki belanda yang menjadi kawan mereka.

"sudah kuduga, tapi jika dilihat, tulisanmu berisi tentang emosimu ya? Aku membacanya sampai terharu,"

"ya begitulah, jadi bisa kah ugui-san membantuku?" Senyum ugui berkembang dan membuat pria yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu terlihat manis.

"tentu saja izuminokami, akan kubuat karya mu ini dikenal semua orang di seluruh manca negara,"

"terimakasih ugui-san,"

"sama-sama, mari, kita harus menyiapkan segalanya agar sempurna, "

'-'-'-'

'-'-'

'-'

"_sir! We have massage from pearl harbour! They were attacked!"_ seorang serdadu merangsek masuk pada suatu ruangan di gedung serba putih yang luas. Serdadu memberikan hormat kepada tiga orag penting di ruangan tersebut.

"_shit! This is a statement of war sir!"_ sahut pemuda bersurai platina dengan aksen asia yang cukup terdegar samar dalam suaranya.

"_Mr. Hori, you know what you will do, right?"_ pria tua dalam sebuah kursi roda menatap pemuda manis dalam balutan seragam hijau tua khas pasukan amerika. Pemuda dengan mata biru sejernih lautan pasifik itu terdiam dengan senyum simpul yang memikat siapapun dengan gender apapun.

"_of course, sir."_

'

'

'

'

'

to be continued ~


End file.
